Little Orphans
by Kiwisilence
Summary: Robin sees something on the hidden cameras he put in Wally's house that both disgusts him and inspires jealousy. Iris struggles to fix her marriage. KF/Dick Grayson as Robin Birdflash. Eventual BatFlash.
1. Introduction

Pairings: Robin/Kid Flash, former/soon to be over Flash/Kid Flash (Wally is 18 in this story, Robin is 16).

The brief Flash/Kid Flash in this story will not last. In some ways, this could be read as a commentary on the reality of that pairing (analyze that, English class).

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Warnings: Non-graphic slash (except kissing), mild coarse language (I even removed the word and replaced it with some fun exclamation points).

* * *

Robin played back the video footage taken the hidden cameras he had installed in Wally's house.

Jealously and disgust raged throughout his body, forcing his hair to stand on end as he anxiously typed into the keyboard and pressed play. Every muscle tensed up, ready for a long overdue fight.

"I'm so *! #$! whelmed right now!" Robin snarled into the darkness of his room, which was only illuminated by the eerie, unnatural glow of his computer. He couldn't deal with Alfred and Bruce right now.

Robin wanted to go to Jump City and smear the Flash's guts across the streets.

When Wally said that he was dating someone several months before, Robin had faked happiness for his friend. Eventually, Wally had confessed that his special someone was a guy. Robin had gritted his teeth together, inwardly fuming, but he still managed to smile and congratulate Wally for being able to tell him.

The boy wonder hadn't been able to resist breaking into the Allen home and installing hidden cameras. Bruce probably did the same thing; it was like a family tradition. It would catch whoever was dating his Wally, but could easily be explained as an attempt to protect his friend from the criminals of Central City. Either way, Robin had installed the cameras because he cared…and craved for Kid Flash.

Wally West should be Robin's and not the twisted boy-toy of Barry Allen. The Flash had a perfectly nice wife; he was playing with not only her feelings but Robin's by fooling around with Wally.

Robin sped the footage up to where Barry began slowly nibbling Wally's ears before descending on his young protégée in a way too passionate kiss. The teen wasn't able to stomach watching further, quickly turning it off in an all too forceful slam against the keyboard. He swooped up in a flip back to his bed, wrapping himself in the covers as he hoped for comforting dreams.

Robin experienced another nightmare that night, but it wasn't of his parents' deaths. Images of Wally and Barry danced in his mind, eliciting muffled screams from the boy wonder. In one dream, Wally went so far as to reject Richard, both as a friend and crush. Wally defined Robin, for without the redhead, the boy wonder felt like nothing but his talents and crime-fighting record. Wally West gave him the spark to laugh and live life to the fullest. Robin could not return to his life pre-Wally.

Wally was his best friend and deserved to be his, but Barry Allen was wrong and transgressed every ethical code of the Justice League. Robin looked back to memories of his brother Jason; killing criminals in the name of vigilantism didn't seem so apprehensible anymore. Maybe Bruce would understand Robin's need to break the bat family's code...

* * *

Iris shifted onto Barry's side and into the embrace of his arms. The Flash was passed out: too exhausted to notice her moving closer towards him. She missed being close both physically and emotionally to her husband; he was always busy whether it was with his job, fighting crime, or training her nephew/adopted son.

At first, she had been glad that Wally and Barry spent more time together. After his father Rudy had abandoned his family and Mary later slipped into a depression that she later committed herself for, Wally needed both Iris and Barry to give Wally the experience of having a caring and involved family. Despite this, Barry began to spend more time with Wally than Iris; the teen and her always seemed to compete for Barry's attention.

Suddenly, Barry shoved Iris away from him, leaving a distance of two or so feet between him. Even subconsciously, Barry was beginning to push her away.

Something was wrong with her husband and she needed to find out. Barry would never admit to his problems; Iris couldn't even tame his ego and stubbornness sometimes. If she wanted answers, she must try asking the one person whom Barry still talked to on a frequent basis.

Wally must know something to help her get the old Barry back.

* * *

The now eighteen-year-old speedster sat back on the couch with his legs resting on the coffee table.

"Kiss me?"

Barry didn't hesitate into grasping Wally forcefully and jamming their lips together in a kiss. As their lips slowly became slicker, Barry slipped his tongue farther into Wally's mouth, eliciting a moan from the teen. The two broke apart, huskily panting.

"Aunt Iris has been acting differently lately."

"Iris. Don't call her aunt."

Although Wally was tired and felt overpowered by their make-out session, his eyes widened as his voice shot, "Why? She is my aunt by blood."

"Don't. Please, for me?"

"Why? She's _your_ wife."

"Kid…just don't okay? I might be married to her, but we have something she and I will never have. And I don't like you calling her aunt; I don't want to think of you as my nephew."

"You've always been there for me, Barry," Wally shrugged off any concerns and accepted Barry's response.

"I'll continue to be there for you, Kid. Let's clean up before she gets home."

* * *

AN: I've jumped onto the bandwagon! Yes! Haha. I've finally written a fic with Robin as a main character and I desperately wanted him to swear. Anyway, Wally/Barry in this story won't be graphic beyond kissing. Based on the way I wrote the pairing, it's not likable and I was in no way subtle about what will happen in this story.

Anyway, should Batman be paired with anyone?


	2. I Love You and He Hates Me

Chapter 2: I Love You and He Hates Me

* * *

Iris paused by the table, placing the freshly-made batch of Wally's pancakes in front of the speedster. She had gone overboard: spicing up the pancakes with slippery mounds of butter and chocolate chips. Her Wally couldn't resist the meal before him, for it might just allow her to get the answer she wanted.

"Oh…give me PANCAKES!" Wally squealed, impaling slices of pancakes with his fork at superspeed.

"Wally?"

Wally stopped speed-eating, mumbling with a mouthful of oozing butter. "Whaaat?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Shoot," Wally said, quickly gulping down more food.

Iris finally sat down across from Wally, staring into the speedster's eyes. "Has your uncle seemed different to you lately?"

Small beads of nervous sweat began trailing across Wally's forehead, but Iris was too focused on thoughts of her husband to notice. The speedster began slightly vibrating in his chair, but tried steadying himself by putting down his fork and grasping the chair's legs.

"Um…what?"

The sweat drenched over Wally's head felt like cascading down, so he bit his tongue as he tried remaining calm.

"He seems different lately. You'd tell me if you knew something, right?"

"Uh…sure…er…yes."

"Don't you like the pancakes I made you?" Iris looked down at her hands, cracking her knuckles as the speedster across from her flinched.

"Yes. Thanks, Aunt Iris."

"Wally, you know you can call me mom."

"Uh…"

"It's fine Wally," Iris looked back at Wally reassuringly.

"Thanks, mom...well, I have to go…to school? Yeah..."

"School doesn't start for an hour," Iris spoke in monotone, studying Wally for the first time during his breakfast.

"I need to...work on a project."

"Oh, I guess that's good. Maybe your other grades will be as good as your grade for Chemistry. Anyway, what has Barry been talking about when you've gone on patrol?"

"W-what do you mean?" Wally stammered, nervous under her questioning, but also unnerved without the presence of Barry with him. His uncle gave him reassurance and confidence in ways Iris could never give despite that she was his true relative in terms of blood. Wally needed his uncle here, holding and comforting him.

"Oh…has he talked about any other women?"

"WHAT?"

"It's a normal question, so there's no need to yell-"

"Why would you ask that?" Wally once again shrieked, but restrained himself from slamming his fists against the table.

"He's been distant lately. I know it might be hard to accept that he and I don't have the same relationship we had before we adopted you."

"So what are you saying?"

"Nothing. I made you your favorite meal – didn't you like it? I'm a good aunt, right?"

"Yes!"

"You don't have to cover for Barry because he's you hero."

"That's not why," Wally winced. Barry shouldn't have left early for work: the speedster needed him here to deflect Iris. If this is what Iris confronting Wally but asking all the wrong questions felt like, Wally doubted he could ever face having his relationship become public knowledge.

"Wally, don't deny that he's become your idol. I can't compete with him even if I try being your mom. But know that him and I have hit a rough patch."

"You can't divorce him!"

"Wally – I didn't say that. I just want to know what has changed him lately. What do I need to know to get the old Barry back?"

"I'm going to class," Wally stood up, speeding away to his room before heading off to school.

"Not even chocolate chip pancake bribery worked…" Iris sighed, eating the remaining pieces of Wally's pancakes. "I could just call his friend Bruce..."

* * *

"Nope, he hasn't talked about other women," Robin sat in front of his computer, mocking Wally's voice. "He's only talked about me, me, ME!"

Robin moved to his mirror, tracing his sides with his hands as he purred, "I need to work on a project. A big, thick project…for chemistry class...it involves a little test called...how fast does it take to rip the Flash's clothes off."

"Wally, wally, wally, of course I don't care if my husband is cheating on me with you...it's totally normal. I'll just reward you with chocolate pancakes for being so good," Robin's voice rose higher, pretending to mimic Iris.

Dick flipped back down in the chair by his computer, becoming both sad and furious at his best friend, "I might hate you now, Wally, but your uncle can't take you from me."

He quickly shut down his computer, grabbing his nearby utility belt and costume. School could easily be skipped if Robin acted sick towards Alfred; maybe the Flash needed a little visit from the bird to be kept in line. Barry Allen might be the fastest man alive, but his textbook knowledge of science didn't gift him with any common sense. Robin's teenage trickery might just remove the Flash from the Justice League...permanently.

* * *

Wally's hand slithered into his backpack beside his desk, grasping his phone. One text message from Robin had just been received.

_Hey, Wally. Let's hang out. Bruce is going to be out of town on business. _

The speedster responded, wasting mere seconds as he typed back a 'yes' to his friend and another hyperactive rant about chocolate. Robin had only told Wally several months ago of his civilian identity as Richard Grayson, prompting Kid Flash to pester them to hang out at the Wayne's mansion. Wally sat straighter in his seat, focusing on hanging out with Robin as he pretended to listen to his teacher.

Dick had finally caved in and let Wally into his life: a major victory for Kid Flash. Happiness surged through Wally, but the speedster embraced the chemical imbalance. Robin had been his friend too long for Wally to pass by on a chance to learn more about him even if it meant spending less time with Barry…

Barry could just return to Iris for that night and act like the husband he should be. Wally visiting Robin could give Barry time to quell her suspicions. Besides, Robin made Kid Flash smile more than Barry ever did; Barry might be a good lover, but he wasn't at attentive to Wally as Robin was.

* * *

AN: Okay, the reviews/stories/favorites/alerts made me want to cheer and break out into funky interpretive dance lol (I didn't even think this would go anywhere when I posted it). Reviews pointed out that Batman should be paired with the Flash (controversial – I might just like it, because it would allow Barry to still come out as a good but severely twisted guy in the end), Kaldur (who wouldn't want that hot Atlantean bod…but how many times can I type "yummy," "forget Tula," and "I'm drooling" in one story?), Superman (maybe not – it's been done a lot and the man of steel isn't really connected in any way to Wally or Robin), Superboy (is the clone turning into the male Lolita now? That might just be too hot to handle), or no one (which would be the most in-character choice, but…it's me, Kiwisilence - my name doesn't even make sense and neither does any of the pairings I write).

So review, should the Flash live or die? At this point, I'd prefer him to live.


	3. Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice and am not making a profit (shocker!).

Warnings: Action-related violence.

* * *

Chapter 3: Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows

* * *

"Hey, Megan," Robin speedily uttered as he whipped into the Mount Justice kitchen a little too hurriedly for even the Martian to ignore his impatience. "How long can it take you to go to Central City in your bioship?"

"An hour," Megan's voice faltered, curious and worried for her friend.

"We have a mission."

"But shouldn't Wally be taking care of it? Or the Flash?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Rob-"

"Do. You. Trust. Me?" Robin's voice slightly heaved.

"I-"

"We're going to Central."

As Megan rapidly put away the dishes, a nagging feeling clung to her thoughts. There was no arguing with Robin…not like this. Although she had promised and would never read the boy wonder's mind, she felt slightly suspicious over his behavior. All she could hope for is that her friend would be willing to confide in her.

* * *

"Let me off here."

"In an alleyway?"

Megan lowered the cloaked ship onto the empty street, turning to study Robin. The boy wonder merely glared at her as if randomly harassing her into dropping him off in a seedy alleyway was completely normal and safe. The Martian wanted to believe that this was somehow a normal Earth thing, but her suspicions didn't ease.

"Yes, I don't need you now. Stay here until I come back."

"How long-"

"Stay here. It shouldn't take too long," Robin snarled, cutting her off.

Robin abruptly launched himself towards the wall, but thankfully, Megan quickly forced the bioship into forming an exit where the boy wonder had propelled himself into. The almost blinding rays of the sun soon invaded the ship, beaming intensely. As soon as Robin had safely exited the ship, or as safely as he could have given his complete impatient disregard for almost grinding his limbs off against the pavement in an acrobatic roll, Megan forced the exit of the ship to disappear as she waited for him to finish. She mumbled to herself, wondering if she should alert any of the Justice League members…or even Batman, but fear clung to Megan and stopped such actions. She couldn't deal with Batman right now nor could she betray Robin…even if it was the right thing to do.

Still worried, Megan continued seating as she watched the street and the sunlight raining down on the parked cars. It was uncommonly hot in Central City, so Megan focused her telepathic connection with the bioship into increasing the cold air circulating throughout the ship. Even as her body began to chill, the heat left a feeling in Megan that harbored something unnatural.

* * *

Robin stood nestled against the corner of a building, watching as the Flash lazily took his time to not save a civilian…but go to a candy store. Barry was over-indulgent and only saved from an orca whale level of morbid obesity by his speedster metabolism. Robin would have been delighted to find a permanent way to remove the speedster's powers, but the toxin-laced darts that he had stolen from Bruce could last an impressive hour…

Batman's paranoia not only extended to civilians and villains, but to his supposed Justice League friends. They had fought and almost died with Batman time and time again, but that hadn't stopped the Dark Knight from fabricating weapons or chemical compounds to either negate or restrict their meta-human abilities along with intel gathered in their backgrounds.

Out of all the data and weapons against the Justice League, the section for Barry was surprisingly the largest. Whereas other heroes only designated basic files on their backgrounds and weaknesses, Bruce's files on Barry seemed obsessive and conflicted. The Flash was the closest friend that Bruce had in the League, but he still continued to gather tactics and create the current toxin Robin had stolen from his mentor. In some ways, Batman's closeness to the Flash only heightened his fear and hatred for the speedster, but it also subtly hinted at love…or the closest thing to love a man like Bruce could ever experience.

No matter, Robin would proceed with his plan despite whatever Batman felt for the elder speedster. Dick still felt unsure as whether or not Barry should be killed, for a greater part of him only wanted to confront and beat up the Flash. Whatever happened would just be left up to fate – just like his parent's murders. If the Flash was meant to die, so be it.

* * *

Megan sat back in the pilot's seat, focusing her mind on the telepathic link she had formed with Aqualad. After ten minutes had passed, Megan became worried and tried sensing Robin's mind, but the boy wonder had somehow blocked off the connection. Robin had been able to do what few besides those trained against telepaths could do - maybe it was a testament to the boy's skill or the sheer rage empowering him.

_"Aqualad, something's wrong with Robin..."_

The Martian couldn't sense a response from Kaldur, but hopefully he would receive the message wherever he was. Megan was willing to admit her inability to deal with the situation, but she still felt that Kaldur could handle it.

* * *

"Help! My purse!" Robin screamed out in a high, almost cracking feminine voice in the alleyway near the candy store that Barry had entered.

Finally, after five minutes, in which Robin could have been kidnapped if a villain had actually been attacking, the Flash zoomed into the alleyway with a sickeningly rainbow lollipop in his mouth - it was both a statement of his comical obsession with sweets and secret desire for Wally all symbolized in one infectious sweet. Even the fake call of a damsel in distress couldn't make Barry act seriously.

"Well, well, well," Robin laughed as he paced towards the Flash. "It took you long enough. In Gotham, if this had been real, I would have already been unconscious or dead by now."

"Robin," Barry choked out as the he bit down sharply on the lollipop, causing a hunk of it to almost clog his throat.

"I could smash that candy across your face. Anyway, think fast!"

Robin removed the laced darts from his utility belt and flung them at the Flash. Momentarily distracted by Robin's surprisingly antagonizing attitude, Barry didn't speed away as the darts stung him, flooding his body in the toxin.

"Anything that will actually affect me, little bird?" Barry's cheesy demeanor broke as the speedster taunted back at Robin.

"Try speeding away."

Barry tried, but he was only able to run like a normal human towards Robin. The punch he aimed for the boy wonder's head was swiftly deflected as Robin grasped Barry's arm and painfully twisted it, forcing the older man to kneel into submission.

"What did you do?"

"I'll admit I can't fight you under normal conditions. But who plays fair, anyway? I want you to leave Wally."

"Wally is my son!" Barry cried out as Robin kicked the speedster's knees in. The Flash relied too much on his meta-abilties; without them, he couldn't last in even a normal street brawl.

"Wally is more than your son."

"He is-"

"Isn't your's. It's sick," Robin cut the speedster off and finished for him, before wildly kicking Barry's side.

"W-wally isn't saying n-no."

"He's 18 and you're not related. But don't tell me it isn't wrong - manipulating and using Wally while cheating on Iris."

"So how is what you're doing now not just as bad?"

Robin punched Barry's nose, reveling in the sound of the cartilage breaking. "I'll never hurt Wally. Only you."

"I'll tell Batman."

"I'll tell him what you're doing with Wally."

"He'll-"

"Accept? No, Barry. He'll finally have a reason to kill you."

"The stuff you put in those darts can't last forever."

"But the shame you'll feel if the League finds out about you and Wally will. Think about what I said. Leave Wally or live exiled and disgraced."

Robin turned away, leaving a beaten and slightly bleeding Flash laying down, as he left towards Megan's bioship. He hadn't killed the Flash, but almost like some rehearsed cinematic moment, fate had decided that the Flash would live...in disgrace or as the proud father-in-law of Robin. Either way, it felt fine just to know that Kid Flash would soon be his and not Barry's. It had been even more thrilling to throttle the Flash and unleash the hatred he felt for the elder speedster.

"Love is here to stay," Robin happily murmured as he walked with an extra spike of energy in his stride, despite the small areas of specks of Barry's blood over his costume. Everything could be easily washed away and forgotten as the boy wonder forcibly forged a future with Kid Flash.

* * *

AN: Should Robin become less possessive and ever own up to what he had done to Barry? Will Barry keep quiet?


	4. In Heaven

Disclaimer: Thankfully, for public safety, I do not own Young Justice!

Warnings: a first kiss between KF/Robin (it must be a sign of the apocalypse!)

* * *

Chapter 4: In Heaven

* * *

Wally eagerly looked forward to seeing Robin on Friday – only two days away. Finally, he would be able to not only learn Robin's identity, but also see the boy's wonder's home. Based off the designer sunglasses Robin had worn with an unknown Italian name that only sounded gaudy and pretentious, he had to be somewhat wealthy.

An attempt to delve further into and unravel the mystery of Robin sounded even more enticing than…finding out Barry retuned Wally's feelings.

"_That can't be right…"_ Wally wondered where that statement – a declaration of betrayal for his and Barry's relationship even if it was just a thought – had come from. _"Maybe it is?"_

* * *

Luckily for Iris, she had called Bruce right after he had gotten off work at Wayne Enterprises and before his nightly patrols started. Unluckily, Batman had been mid-way through changing into his Batman costume and didn't need to deal with the rush of blood below his belt even at the slightest mention of Barry's name.

"Bruce, how are you?" Iris politely began, before impatiently continuing when Bruce didn't respond. "Something's wrong with Barry."

"What's wrong?" Bruce bit his lips, trying to maintain his infamous monotone.

"Has…he ever said anything about another woman?"

Bruce tried recalling the recordings he had from wire-tapping Barry's cell and home phones, but he knew that no elusive mistress as envisioned by a distressed Iris West had called. Maybe Iris had a reason to suspect something that even the world's greatest detective couldn't divine from spying...

"No. What is the reason for this call?"

"He's distant, Bruce. He doesn't talk to me. Or touch me. He doesn't even care about having kids of our own anymore. I don't know what to do."

Iris' voice quivered, but the possibly scorned housewife had enough lingering resilience to not break out into hysterics; otherwise, Bruce didn't feel comfortable to comfort her. Even through she hadn't broken down yet, her voice sounded at the verge of unleashing a barreling sea of emotional weakness that Bruce looked down upon. He needed to get answers and leave this conversation as soon as possible for his own safety.

"That doesn't make him a bad husband."

"That does! Has he mentioned any else's name to you? Please, Bruce. I know that you and Barry were friends before I came into the picture, but I thought we became friends. I deserve to know what my husband won't tell me."

"He hasn't said anything." Bruce slowly articulated his reply confidently enough for Iris to believe him. Barry truly hadn't said anything, but after Iris' rant, Bruce felt disappointed in himself for not realizing that Barry's attentions were no longer directed in worship towards his wife.

"_Maybe a certain male hero is distracting Barry?"_ Bruce quickly deducted, but the thought felt preposterous as it clung to his mind. Maybe that male hero was man on the League, but Barry didn't talk to most of them…well, at least not as much as he did with Bruce.

"I doubt he's cheating on you…" _"But it would be fine if it was with me…" _

"Really?" A sharp intake could be heard through the phone, tempting Bruce into thrashing it against the wall.

"I'll try talking to him." _"And more…he'll never want to return to you after he learns what I can do…he's mine. You stepped into what he and I should have had."_

"You always know the right thing to say, Bruce." _"I also know the right way to please Barry."_

"I have paper-work to do. I'm sorry that we can't talk more. Everything will be alright."

"Thanks, Bruce," Iris cried once more, but Bruce ignored her as he continued getting into his Batman costume.

* * *

"You can stop gawking," Robin playfully laughed at Wally's gaping expression as he stood staring from the entryway to the Wayne's manor.

_"What if this could all be mine..."_

"Why did you finally invite me here?"

"Bruce is whelmed right now."

"Tsk tsk, Dick," Wally slightly returned from his daydreams. "It isn't proper to disrespect Bruce."

Wally didn't stop laughing as Robin slapped him. Although it was fun to make fun of the sheer opulence of the mansion - even the air felt imported from some far-away lost region for millions of dollars. Wally felt a pang of desire for Robin's home. It was every American's dream of climbing the ladder to the top fully realized, but to learn that Dick came from such grandeur made Wally question why the boy wonder would associate with anyone like the speedster.

As Robin gave Wally a tour, the speedster couldn't help but notice a glimmer of interest in the Robin's eyes when he spoke that could rival Wally's interest in Wayne manor. Both looks spoke of possession, but Wally's focus on wealth slightly eroded as his attention shifted to the intensifying predatory gaze of Robin.

* * *

"You didn't respond to me," Megan placed her hand on Kaldur's shoulder. She hadn't seen the Atlantean in a week - surely he couldn't have spent that much time with his king.

"I do not know what you are referring to."

"I felt you receive my message telepathically."

"I do not respond to ill-founded fears."

Megan's eyes searched Kaldur's, but the Atlantean maintained a cold, superior gaze. "It was true. Something's wrong with Robin! He needs our help."

"I saw Robin and Kid Flash leave Mount Justice together...quite happily."

"You didn't see what I saw! I was there - he threatened me."

"Megan, nothing is wrong. Stop trying to create problems with the team. Team unity must be preserved."

Too defeated to press further, the Martian unleashed her grip on Kaldur's shoulder and slowly walked away, before turning around and sighing, "I hope you're right, team leader. It certainly wouldn't look good to Batman if anything happened..."

Before Kaldur could respond, Megan propelled herself from the room telekinetically.

* * *

Robin hadn't been able to restrain himself - he had patiently toured Kid Flash around the house for what seemed like hours without even the slightest taste of Wally's ever-more succulent looking lips to taste. Kid Flash's comical expressions such as his fake pout only emphasized the delectability of his lips.

Instead of waiting for Wally to stop walking as they ventured to the living room for the tea Alfred had set out, Robin launched his arms around Wally's firm waist and used his trained grip to grasp the older boy forward. Swiftly, before even Wally could speed away, Dick puckered his lips and implanted them onto Wally's, wasting little time before he added his tongue into the warm embrace of the speedster's mouth.

Bewildered and tired from the decreasing sugar high from his lunch, Wally eased into this kiss and gently responded. A kiss with Robin should have felt wrong, for not only was Wally somewhat taken, but the younger teen was his best friend. Despite this, the lingering minty taste of Dick's mouth left the speedster more desperate and wanting than any kiss the well-experienced Barry had given him.

As their tongues intertwined and fought for dominance, the scene was recorded on hidden cameras nested throughout the hall that awaited the world's most paranoid detective to watch after a long night on patrol.

* * *

AN: I'm back - cue evil laughter and confetti! As always, this story is un-betaed and I honestly like if you tell me I spelt a word wrong (I was a little lazy on spell-check or lack thereof on the last chapter). I'm just going to lie and say that my beta is actually the Lady in the Radiator from the aforementioned film. That's all that needs to be said - she's indisposed at the moment. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews/alerts/subscriptions :)

Any feedback on a first kiss?

More importantly, I'm craving Mumm-ra/Lion-O slash after watching Thundercats. Does it even exist or is it "too hot to handle"?


	5. The Heart is Deceitful Above All Things

Disclaimer: Hey love crusaders, I will never own Young Justice. As always, this story is un-betaed. Long live space race, long live Movania, long live hot KF/Robin :)

* * *

Chapter 5: The Heart is Deceitful Above All Things

* * *

The warm, sickeningly bubbly feelings still pumped through Robin. His mouth contorted into a devilish grin, but his cheeks expanded like a hot air balloon, brimming red at the thought of the speedster. Dick's emotions were blissfully out of control.

"You're getting carless, Master Dick," Alfred stood calmly by the door to Robin's room without menace or even the slightest amused smile. Part of Alfred seemed worried, but the almost dead, worn tone of his voice spoke of a tiredness with the situation. There was only so much an old man could take from Bruce and Dick.

"Some people are worth the risk," Dick taunted back.

"Master Bruce-"

"What, Alfred? He's going to stop me from seeing Wally?"

"Have it your way," Alfred resolved himself into not helping Dick or warning him that Bruce would arrive shortly. Fortunately, Robin had persuaded Wally into leaving early before Batman could swoop in, but the caped crusader would discover what happened even if Alfred didn't tell him.

"Oh well..."

* * *

Kissing Robin had been…careless. Even Wally knew that he shouldn't have returned the kiss. Barry had ignored him lately, but that couldn't excuse cheating…

The bond between the two speedsters was too strong to transgress. They were uncle and nephew, bound not by blood but by mutual attraction and what Wally would like to describe as love. Despite this, Wally was worried, for somewhere between Robin's hungry kisses and the speedster's journey back home to Central City, the idea of a relationship with Robin had entered his mind.

No, entered was not the right word – the promise of a relationship had seeped and stung something within Wally. The thought had cut through his nerves, steadily reshaping the speedster into a lovestruck fool. Kid Flash was now more than merely interested in Robin, he was obsessed, but not like a feral dog lunging at raw meat. The pull he felt towards Robin felt sweeter. The two sidekicks had been friends for so long…

Wally's musings were broken as he caught sight of Barry lounging in the living room watching TV. Iris's car was gone, so now seemed like the right time to confront the Flash.

"Barry."

The elder speedster spun towards Wally as if startled, broken from his trance-like TV watching state.

"Wally, what are you doing back so early? Want to get some ice cream?"

"No!" Wally yelled impatiently at his uncle. Although he had yelled, Barry seemed oblivious.

"Or how about a coffee?"

"What's wrong with you?" Wally wanted answers, especially for Barry to just reassure him of their relationship.

"I know – it isn't the right weather for coffee or ice cream. I don't know what I was thinking. Fast food?"

Wally focused his superspeed and ran towards Barry with his hand outstretched, grasping the elder speedster's throat. "You've been ignoring me."

"I'm sorry if I'm been busy with work. I'll make it up to you. Let's see a movie?" Barry choked out.

"You use the same excuses with Iris," Wally paused, loosening his grip as his mind tried grinding out an answer. "Who have you been cheating on me with?"

"I love you all equally."

"Who?"

"Iris."

"So some man from the League or another sidekick?" Wally's temper couldn't quell itself, for even the love he thought he had felt for Barry continuingly felt nonexistent as they talked more. Despite this, a deep yet dying desire in Wally hoped for their relationship to renew itself.

"Iris is a good and faithful wife. Maybe she'll make us your favorite pasta tonight?"

Wally raised his hand to punch Barry, but there would have been no point. The Flash was not going to answer him and a black eye would only be suspicious. The Flash wouldn't answer him even if Wally took a less violent, impatient approach. Perhaps, the Flash could never give him not only answers, but the affection Wally craved.

"I'll find out who it is," Wally spat as he turned and walked away to his room. In the meanwhile, Kid Flash would pursue Robin, for even if the feelings he experienced weren't love, Barry would be livid.

* * *

Wally hadn't talked to Robin in over a week, but the younger teen wasn't going to make it an issue. If Wally were to begin a relationship, it would be because the speedster had willingly chosen it. Despite his reluctance to pressure Wally, Robin felt that making Wally jealous wouldn't be considered forcing the speedster into action at all…

It's not like it was Robin's fault that Zatanna had been so flirtatious. The young witch suffered a deluded sense of teenage rebellion. Somehow, flirting with someone as straight-laced and controlled as Robin was an "edgy choice" for Zatanna. It wasn't like she was wise or creative enough to pursue other truly rebellious men.

"And I bet you've got some good ones. Oh, sorry. That might've come off a little too Wally."

Zatanna laughed, her cheeks turning a poignant red, "I don't mind."

Wally panted, staring at the two from his seat on the bioship. Kid Flash had been too nervous to do anything beyond stalking…no, observing Robin for the past week. His palms were too sweaty and his throat bobbled as if choking, but his nerves slightly quelled at the sight of Robin flirting with Zatanna. He might no longer have been nervous, but he directed a focused mix of envy and hatred towards the teenage magician.

Zatanna kept babbling, believing Robin's smirk was for her. Nonetheless, Robin made quick glances away from her towards Wally, studying his reactions. Kid Flash might finally gain the resolve to confront to the boy wonder.

* * *

The scene of his son kissing the speedster replayed itself for Bruce. Each awkward motion was studied, but even Batman couldn't define the reason for his anger. Sure, he didn't like Wally and was worried for Dick, but those reasons felt hollow and incomplete. As Batman, these things should have been beneath him. In the long run, emotional attachments and petty anger would get him killed, but to have been deprived of a deep physical or emotional connection with another person still beat as a desire for Bruce. If Bruce were to be honest, Dick's actions had enraged him, because unlike Bruce, Wally's friendship with Robin had transformed into something Bruce could never have.

Sometimes, he still felt like that newly orphaned Bruce Wayne, who was thrust into not only the corporate world of Wayne Enterprises, but also a lonely, often friendless adult life. His role as Batman defined and allowed him to ignore those fears.

The Flash, despite his short attention span and stark contrast to Batman, could be called a friend…if people as emotionally imperfect as Bruce could even know what the word meant. Batman soon planned to partner with the Flash on patrol in the next few days – the palpable tension within Bruce needed a release…or even just a friend to speak with.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry for the long wait – I've been on hiatus for a lot of my fics. I love Batman, but I really don't like writing him. He feels like a sickly, cancerous tumor that is itching to be cut out in this fic.

Anyway, after "Secrets," I'm craving some fics with Harm. I've given up hope of ever finding Mumm-Ra/Lion-O slash.


	6. A Soft Situation for Easing the Pain

I'm sorry for neglecting this, so I made this chapter KF/Robin centric (and wrote today along with "Yes, I'm a Witch"). Bruce and Barry are going to become less of a focus as the story goes on.

* * *

Chapter 6: A Soft Situation for Easing the Pain

* * *

Wally had never really been on a date before.

That felt weird to him, admitting that someone as suave and flirtatious as Kid Flash had never been on a real date. Superheroes had legions of fans…and fangirls. Even the fanboys could have been used; Wally knew that he was desired even if it was in a hollow, fame-seeking way.

But here he sat, outside Mount Justice with his friend Robin, in a picnic no less. It was something so sweet, kind, and yet so…repugnant. Wally felt that this couldn't be real; it was too saccharine, like some lovey dovey romance novel written into reality. Wally and Robin sitting under a tree…ugh...well, it would be okay if kissing commenced. Wally gulped, looking over at Robin, who as usual, was wearing his signature dark shades.

Those shades covered his eyes…or better yet, they denied people from seeing them. If eyes were windows to the soul, Robin's soul didn't exist. Black sunglasses covered his soul, making him unreadable and a little off-putting. Maybe that was why Wally could never really understand Dick; even the cute idea of a picnic felt cheesy and weird when an enigma like Robin planned it.

Despite this, Wally couldn't deny his attraction to Robin; the mystery of finally taking away the sunglasses and unraveling his secrets allured him. First chance he got, he would smash those sunglasses dramtically...and cheer, but in a cool, masculine way. Wally's speedster mind kept focusing on Robin and relooking, rethinking, and desperately trying to reveal the boy wonder to no avail.

It drove Wally just a little crazy. _Just a little_...

Finally he snapped, intaking a sharp breath, before verbally spewing, "WHY?" It came out a little too loudly, but luckily no one was nearby on the beach outside of Mount Justice. Wally felt like his voice had transformed into a megaphone like he had a new superpower just to ruin his relationship.

Robin put down the sandwich he was nibbling on, but turned his head to look away and hide his face from Wally instead of responding. With Robin's head turned, Wally didn't notice the awkward blush implanted on his friend's face. Everything about Robin was pristine: from the etiquette and grace of eating sandwiches made by Alfred to even his refusal to look at Wally. It was sickening...and alluring.

Although he professed his skill at flirting (who could deny that Artemis, Megan, and probably the whole team wanted him?), Kid Flash mistook Robin's reaction. Robin was his friend, and after years of dealing with an often emotionless, stoic Bat family pointed towards a far too logical conclusion: Robin was rejecting him.

Robin didn't want Wally. Something in the way that was stated kept repeating itself in Wally's mind.

"I…" Wally paused, unsure of what to say. He could become angry or do the opposite and state that he had never wanted a relationship and was hoping that they would stay friends. Perhaps Wally would even suggest that had always been his plan; he had accepted this 'date' only to reject Robin and not the other way around. It sounded appealing to Wally; he could feel strong. "I want to know what you want from me." Oh no...

Once again, Kid Flash verbally spewed at Robin. It wasn't necessarily bad, but he couldn't feel like a hotshot if he sounded so unsure. Wally felt like a dying man pleading to a dark god; Robin had come to matter way too much too him to be healthy.

"Cue the dramatic, mellow alt rock…" Wally mumbled to himself, looking down into the sand.

"I…like you Wally."

"You can talk?" Wally bit down on his bottom lip.

"Yes, I can…" Robin looked uneasy.

"Lemme guess. You're too 'whelmed' to speak."

"Wally-"

"We've sat here for an hour in silence. I should have just invited my imaginary friend. You know, have a actual conversation."

"I'm sorry." Robin said simply, and a little too coolly. Batman had taught him too well, culturing him into a wacked-out life of emotional denial.

Even Wally could admit that his own personality was off the walls attention-seeking. He could talk a mile a minute, but the idea of dating Robin would never work if he had to carry every conversation.

"Dude, you act so creepy sometimes." Wally said, trying to joke, but inwardly hinting at becoming unnerved by Robin.

Robin smirked but said nothing.

"You make me feel like loopy, teenage girl," Wally stopped, before raising his voice into a higher, fakely feminine tone. "Why hasn't Robin been talking to me? Why did he kiss me then flirt with Zatanna?"

"I didn't flirt with her, Wally."

"Sooooooo…why didn't you talk to me?"

"I didn't realize I needed to talk to you 24/7. I have a life."

"A simple 'hey' or 'I liked the kiss' would have been good…or great. Not, sloppy kiss with Wally, flirt with Zatanna, then say all huff and gruff 'we need to talk…let's go to the beach...make me a sandwich, woman' Cold, dude."

Wally was saying too much…everything was slowly slipping out of his mouth sloppily. Robin was probably inwardly laughing at him. Kid Flash was just as Artemis said: Kid Mouth. He needed to calm himself down before he said something truly mean that could break the friendship between the two teens.

"I'm sorry if going on patrol and being shot at wasn't the best time to call you! Sorry, I'm about to die, but I need to confess my love for Wally…again. Oh, by I'm dead now. But I love you." Robin spoke, but he wasn't truly angry towards Kid Flash. He had known his friend for too many years to not notice that Wally jumped to conclusions and was too emotional.

"I…okay, you're right. I just can't read you sometimes. Like I'm talking to a brick wall…a intoxicatingly handsome and smart brick wall…" Wally sighed, breaking out into a slight smile.

Robin smiled back, tip-toing his hand forward to hold Wally's. They sat there, eating the rest of their lunch, completely unsure of the future, but blissfully ignorant.

Wally felt like he could really break up with Barry; whereas Barry had used him, Robin was his friend. His friendship with Robin had grown into a close and heated relationship foreign to the speedster. Unlike Robin, Wally's relationship with Barry was predictable. Years ago, the relationship had boosted Kid Flash's confidence and gave him a weird but fulfilling reassurance. Wally had never felt desire before Barry, but he had never felt honestly loved until Robin.

* * *

Bruce didn't like this: the lack of a plan. He wanted to confront Dick, to demand answers and force him to get away from Wally. Dick's heart couldn't be broken; he needed to start teaching his son to control his emotions better. Wally West, despite being a close friend who had given Dick healthy social interaction, could not date him.

Healthy social interaction? Even that sounded cold after Bruce restated his thoughts. Wally meant more than that...to Dick, but that didn't justify a relationship. Maybe Bruce needed to just simply ask Dick about his..intentions with the speedster; it could help Bruce solidify his opinion on the relationship. Even on patrol with Robin the past week, he hadn't been able to confront him.

Alfred had always been available for Bruce to talk to, but he didn't want to seem weak to the old man. Batman's mind felt clustered and emotionally chaotic like a bumbling teenager. Even the Joker would seem sane compared to the indecision of Bruce's mind.

Perhaps the Flash could help him...Bruce would just meet him, talk, and threaten him to never tell. Maybe a punch to the gut would be enough. Superspeed-dodge that, Flash. Bruce needed to stop his son's relationship, or perhaps allow it...with restrictions of course.

* * *

AN: Looking back, I've written way more emotions into this fic than dialogue or action. If you like more plot and dialogue, see my fic "Walking on Thin Ice" (Icicle Jr/Superboy), which I recently updated (shameless plug lol). Okay, Batman has gone not quite canon in his emotions (but I need him to talk to Barry)

Anyways, how to you expect Batman to confront Robin (or will he even confront him)? I have no ideas :(


	7. Rhythm and Rules of Breakfast Love

This is more of a "I'm alive and will continue this story kind of chapter." I deeply apologize for the wait and wrote this quick (and hopefully humorous) chapter to tide everyone over until I can update more frequently (at the very least, two weeks from now).

* * *

Chapter 7: Rhythm and Rules of Breakfast Love

* * *

Bruce had been acting odd lately…

Even the thought of the word odd felt unnerving to describe Bruce with. Richard felt watched by his adopted father, and perhaps even more bizarre, ignored. It was a paradox that the young hero couldn't grasp; Bruce was both too involved with his life and not enough, both beaming with content and his typical Batman-like paranoia.

Despite all of this, Batman never confronted him about Wally. The billionaire either happily questioned Richard about spending time with Wally in a twisted, prideful-way, as if he was happy the two spent time together. By contrast, sometimes he would be suspicious of the two and rightfully so.

Robin could control his emotional afterglow, that hour-long trance of smiling after seeing Wally, but not hide physical marks of their relationship that well. Perhaps Bruce noticed the hickeys; juvenile, sappy, and somehow transcendent expressions of the two friend's love.

Maybe Bruce simply didn't care and recognized that Robin was old enough to make his own decisions.

Robin smirked, cradling a cup of orange juice to his chest. He had never been so emotionally free and somehow so accepting of it. The same could be said for his father: when was the last time Bruce no longer focused solely on crime and Wayne enterprises, but sat down to eat breakfast with him?

"You could bring other members of the team here. It doesn't just have to be Wally all of the time," Bruce spoke in a strangely playful tone, or as playful as a voice as stern and low as his could allow.

"I guess."

Robin didn't have a reply. He neither tried to evade the comment or make a sarcastic remark. Maybe he should try to befriend his other teammates; they would be both shocked and perhaps become even greater friends if they knew.

"Since when was I allowed to tell them?" Robin's voice slipped out, bringing his Wally-obsessed mind back into reality. Bruce didn't act like this; there must be some reason or test involved. Any answer other than 'no' marked a failure.

Much to Robin's surprise, Bruce wasn't angry, nor did he berate him with a speech on secrecy.

The Batman smiled.

The emotionless billionaire wasn't grinning, but honestly smiling. It was an expression that wasn't fake or plastered on like the garish red lipstick-splattered grin of the Joker. His mentor was smiling.

And Robin returned it back with a roguish grin.

"I'm not against it. They could easily be dealt with if they told."

Richard didn't want to know what that meant, but it briefly comforted him. The distrust and paranoia that defined the Batman, both in his personal and crime-fighting life, hadn't gone away.

"So, what if I brought Artemis over?"

Robin didn't know the complete backstory behind the archer, but it was obvious to the majority of the team that she wasn't the Green Arrow's niece. Even her voice, that sassy and somewhat rebellious tone, didn't hint at a peaceful past.

She was nothing like Wally, who was raised not just by his parents, but had the support of his aunt and uncle. Robin, although he was now mentally stable or as best as anyone who got shot at on a regular basis, was somewhat jealous of Wally. Robin and Artemis were the most alike on the team, both in the lack of meta-human abilities and a happy past. The two humans were less like the flowers he could call his teammates and more like virulent weeds. They had survived.

"Fine. But why bring her over? Would Wally be fine with that?" Bruce cut Robin's thoughts, bringing back the brooding boy hero into reality.

Robin needed to stop thinking so much lately; at the very least, his brooding had made his toast go cold.

"Why wouldn't he?"

"No reason."

Richard's eyes quickly darted to Bruce's, before looking back to his breakfast. Something was different and possibly very, very wrong with his mentor.

"The three of us could hang out together."

"So…it's not gay if it's a three-way?" Bruce's voice came out confidently and just oh so awkwardly.

With that, Richard lost it. He didn't scream, lunge, or start doing acrobatic flips and knock the smile off of his mentor's face.

The boy wonder just stuttered, looking blankly at the table as Bruce laughed heartily. Bruce had never been such a…tease.

Richard wasn't up for any Lonely Island references today. Scratch that, he was never up for any jokes with Bruce. He silently wished Wally could run over and rescue him like a damsel-in-distress.

Robin would have been all too willing to jump into Wally's arms and escape.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe I should ask Connor to come over."

Richard hoped his mentor would take the bait and be distracted, but no such luck came.

"I didn't know that was your type of…friend. Tall, dark, handsome…"

"And very good friends with M'gann," Robin finished for him, trying to find some escape.

"I wonder, Richard, who spends more time together – the alien and the clone or you and Wally? It's so great to have friends."

There was no denying it now; Bruce knew. It wasn't just suspicions, his mentor knew without a doubt.

Wally had probably been asked about their relationship and cracked under pressure…or more likely, Robin had gotten worse at detecting Batman's spying abilities.

Even now, it wouldn't surprise him if their breakfast was filmed, forever captured as testimony against him and Wally. They were guilty of love and could only hope for a reason of insanity.

"At least I have close friends…" Robin sneered back.

"I have many good friendships."

Robin had never heard someone sound so factually eloquent, yet rife with subtle implications. It was too mischievous for his mentor. Batman had probably found a 'close friend' or several if he had started acting like this.

"Those women the playboy spends time with can't be dignified and called friends. They're all victims of your status."

Richard didn't know why he had said that, or why it had been so calculated in the way it was said. Everything was strange lately, from Bruce's behavior to his emotional addiction to Wally. He might as well embrace that weirdness and act in turn.

"All of them, Richard? I also have other friends…"

Something gleamed in Bruce's eyes that was unfamiliar to Richard. Never once in all his years as the billionaire's sons did he ever see that glint. It was easily missed: a quick glance of the eyes that hinted at something beyond just the women Bruce the playboy dated.

Richard felt rightfully awkward, but more so, he just didn't want to know who his mentor was dating. Whoever that person was had changed Bruce, had molded him into something more joyful and somehow more sinister if his mentor's questions were anything to go by.

Robin needed to see Wally as soon as possible, both to rejoice and be comforted by the speedster and to strategize. Bruce's love life must be learned and dealt with. The boy wonder didn't just need warm toast now, he needed some Scooby snacks if he was ever going to get to the bottom of this new mystery. He could ponder the details of Bruce's behavior all day, but some things still escaped him.

Jinkies, between Wally and Bruce, Robin's life had become an emotional train wreck.

The new Robin could admit that he loved everything about how emotionally brash he was. It felt almost euphoric to simply act like a teenager for once, boy problems and father issues in all.

He still needed to escape this breakfast from hell first before he could make any plans.

* * *

AN: Bruce will still confront Robin, but I wanted to establish a weird bipolar quality (and confirm that yes, Batman and the Flash have became very close friends since I last updated). I also wanted some humor (I hope you notice how at odds Robin's and Bruce's new 'positive' mindsets are with reality: Wally has definite issues with his uncle. These aren't your afterschool special issues, but the Jerry Springer type. Lol).

Anyways, thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I have decided to ignore updating any of my other fics to center on this. Feedback (whether it be positive or reading-me-for-filth will definitely be appreciated. As Rupaul says, "the library is open.")


End file.
